Without You
by eJemima
Summary: Complete oneshot. Takes place right after the season 5 and 1 finale of TVD and TO. Watching Elena and Jeremy grief their lost love, Caroline realize how fragile life and love can be, even as an immortal vampire and she makes a call, not wanting to risk ending in the same situation as her friends, with any regrets or 'what ifs'... Now with a SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first attempt to write an oneshot, but I have to admit, I'm really not good with short stories :S Not even for a small idea as this, it still had to cross the 4000 mark. Oh well, I did try…

This idea popped up suddenly and matched some of the other klaroline thoughts I've had.

It takes place a few days after TVD/TO season 5 and 1 finale and is the result of some thoughts I imagine Caroline would have, watching Elena and Jeremy grieving the loss of Damon and Bonnie – their OTL. Death makes you contemplate life and what's truly important in your life, so it's entirely plausible, that she would come to this conclusion ;)

Disclaimer: don't own anything, unfortunately…

ENJOY!

* * *

Klaus threw himself on his bed with a frustrated groan. He felt a headache sneaking up on him and began to message his temples to avoid it. No such luck. For the last week, ever since giving Hope to his sister, Klaus had been in a constant state of tension, with adrenalin coursing through him. He hadn't slept and barely had had any time to eat. Francesca and her pack of upgraded wolves had spared no time in trying to take over the Quarter after the massacre, which officially had been the explained as a violent gang showdown. The alfa had all the humans fooled; only the few surviving vampires knew the truth and they were dead set on revenge. However, the super wolves weren't the original brothers' only problem. As it turned out, their mother had somehow fooled death and was once again alive and, without a doubt, plotting their demise. It was nothing short of a miracle, that Klaus and Elijah hadn't been driven out of the family condo yet, although they both suspected it to be a matter of time, before they would be chased out of town, like they'd been 90 years ago. The mere thought of it made Klaus tense in anger, something he regretted immediately, when the headache intensified. He groaned again and sat back up, drawing a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. In the corner of his eyes, Klaus noticed the phone on his nightstand blinking, signalling a missed call. Graphing the small device, he saw that it wasn't one missed call, but more like five an d a voicemail, all from an unknown caller. Letting curiosity getting the better of him, Klaus accepted the voicemail.

"Klaus, it's me…" The small, light voice sounded unsure and was shaking slightly. It only took those three words for Klaus to forget everything. Headache, anger and tension gone, witches, wolves and all worries completely forgotten. Klaus sat still, scared to move and breaking the moment, which without a doubt would turn out to be a dream.

"It's… I…" the blond vampire struggled with the words and Klaus could hear her drawing short breaths as if she was trying not to cry, "Bonnie and Damon are dead – gone for good," she blurted out suddenly, taking Klaus by surprised.

"Elena is heartbroken," she continued in the same breath, "we all are. It's a mess!" By now, the crying was evident in her voice, as small sobs emerged from the phone, "watching both Elena and Jeremy so broken by the death of their love, I couldn't help but think and imagine what if…" She paused for a moment, before drawing a deep breath and continued.

"And it scared me, to realize that even as a vampire, life can be fragile. Love is so fragile. I know you're supposed to be this, invisible and most powerful creature, but I realized I have no idea what's going on with you in New Orleans. Are you okay? Are you safe? What would happen, what would I do, if you suddenly were gone…?" Klaus couldn't help a little smile as the baby vampire started rambling and just a little touched by her worries for him. She still thought about him. She still cared.

"Despite everything, I don't want to lose you, not like Elena has lost Damon," she admitted, her voice shaking, "The mere thought of, you not being in this world, somewhere waiting, scares me and I don't know why, but I… I know I made you promise never to come back, but Klaus I really…"

A piercing beep interrupted her, signalling the end of the voicemail. When a monotone voice started to inform Klaus of his options to hear the voicemail again or delete it, he turned off the phone and stared at it for a long moment.

The oldest Salvatore and the Bennet witch were gone and a broken Caroline had called him. To say he surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't dared hoping for her to contact him, at least not this soon. Klaus surprised himself by feeling sorry, not only for Caroline but also his old friend and even a little bit for the doppelganger, despite everything. Klaus shook his head. The blond vampire, along with becoming a father, had really done a number on him. In such a way, that made Klaus question, everything about himself. He placed the phone on his bed and leaned forward, resting his arms on knees. He closed his eyes, drawing a sigh. A small vacation up north and away from everything really would do wonders for his tense, undead mind and body. However, would Marcel, Elijah and Hayley be able to uphold the fortress? Klaus rose from the bed and left his bedroom with determination. He needed to have a chat with his big brother.

Stefan drowned another drink and sighed relieved, feeling it burning in his throat, resulting in a few seconds of numbness. He sat alone in the boarding house living room and immediately poured another drink as the numbness quickly faded again. It had only been a few days since everything happened. Stefan had come back from the other side, but in his place, both Bonnie, Damon and even Lexi was gone for good. With the other side gone, any hope of the dead returning was gone. Not even Jeremy were able to see them or make contact with them. No matter how desperate he tried. Alaric being back was a little band-aid on the deep wound, but even he could only do so much for the grieving Gilbert siblings. Stefan felt alone in the loss of his brother. Caroline had been with him for some time, but she too were grieving a dear friend and had seemed somewhat distant the last couple of days. Like, she was there, but her mind was somewhere else.

For what seemed to be the millionth time, Stefan considered leaving this place. Leaving and never look back, to start over somewhere else. There wasn't much left for him in the small town, with his brother gone and Elena so consumed with grief, there was no way of reaching her at this point, not for him anyway. He really wanted to get away from everything, but where could he go, and with who? He doubted Caroline was ready to leave. She still had her mother and Elena in town and she was still in college, which she needed to finish, before anything.

Stefan sighed and was about to take the first sip of his new drink, when he stopped dead, sensing another presence in the room. He looked up towards the door. His eyes widened as they fell on a familiar figure, which he hadn't seen in months.

The pale face didn't have it's usual arrogant smirk, but was laced with a genuine sadness, which perplexed the Salvatore.

"I'm sorry…" the accented voice said, just above a whisper. Stefan placed the drink on the table and rose slowly, never taking his eyes off the hybrid.

"How did you…?" the younger vampire asked, confused as to how his old friend could know.

"Caroline left me a message," he explained and walked further into the living room, "I'm really sorry about your brother Stefan. I know how much it can hurt."

Stefan nodded, feeling fresh tears emerging once again. He knew this was true, having had a part in killing two of the originals brothers. At this point, Stefan really regretted that, knowing just how much it hurt to lose a sibling you'd been with forever.

"I'm sorry…" Stefan whispered, looking down.

"I know," the hybrid said gently, understanding what the younger vampire was apologising for and laid a comforting hand on the lone Salvatore's shoulder, "Where's Caroline?" he then asked. Stefan looked up and dried his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"If she's not at home, she's probably in the woods," Stefan answered and turned heading back to the couch for his drink, "she's been spending a lot of time there these days." Klaus thanked Stefan and headed back for the door, but before he left he turned back towards Stefan.

"You know, "he said, catching Stefan's attention, "I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. Things are pretty hectic in New Orleans and I could really use his help…" Klaus hinted, a small smirk spreading across his lips, before he turned again and left a slightly perplexed Stefan behind.

Caroline pulled another arrow back and aimed for the three 20 feet away. She had been coming to the woods more and more these days. Spending hours shooting arrows and training. It had become the only thing that kept her sane at this point. Caroline knew if she didn't do this, she would most likely lose it and slaughter a bunch of innocent people. Every time she stopped, she would remember everything and she would start to imagine all the, what if's. Caroline hadn't spoken to Elena for the last couple of days, she'd barely talked to Stefan or her mother. She couldn't handle it. The grief, the worries they were chocking her. Yesterday it had all been too overwhelming and she had ended up calling Klaus, pouring it all out. Everything that's been on her mind, ever since Bonnie and Damon's death. Losing one of her best friends was killing Caroline, but something else, a new revelation, seemed to occupy her mind more and more and Caroline couldn't help feeling a little bad about that. Watching, as Elena and Jeremy grieved their lost love, had her thinking about herself and the men she had loved and cared about. What if it was her, who lost any of them, lost him? How would she handle that?

Caroline gritted her teeth and released the arrow. She watched fly through the air, toward the designated target, only to be graphed mid-air a few feet away from the three. Caroline gasped and dropped the bow to the ground.

"Klaus?" she whispered carefully as if scared he was a mirage, which could disappear the next minute.

"Caroline," Klaus said and gave her a genuine smile. Caroline let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding back and felt relieved tears filling her eyes. In the next, second Caroline had whooshed and thrown her arms around Klaus, holding on to him desperately and she buried her face in his chest as if her life depended on it. Klaus was taken back at first, surprised by her forward show of affection, but he quickly regained his composure and pulled her closer to him, revelling in her touch and the feeling of her against him.

"You're really here…" Caroline mumbled into his chest. Klaus smiled and pulled back a little, cupping her face in his hands, getting a proper look at her. He hadn't thought it possible, but she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her blue orbs were shinning with happy tears and the blond curls framed her pale face with the flawless skin, soft to the touch. He removed her tears with his thumbs and slowly moved in, touching her lips with his carefully, as if to silently asking permission. Caroline didn't hesitate a second and pulled him down, forcing their lips together. For the first time in months, Caroline felt herself relax completely. She felt so at home and so at peace with Klaus, in a way she hadn't with anyone before. She just knew that he would always be there for her always choose her first. Not like Damon or Matt, not even Tyler. Klaus had a way of making Caroline feeling reassured and safe. Like a spoiled princess with her prince, who would do anything for her. Be it save her from the burning fire or fulfil a selfish request. Caroline lost herself in the kiss, as it grew more passionate with every second.

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other. Caroline caressed his face gently, repeating to herself that he was indeed there and it was no mirage, no dream.

"I'm really here," he confirmed with a whisper, "I'm really sorry about your friends." He then said genuinely, not taking his eyes of her. Caroline nodded and bit her lips as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Klaus pulled her closer and caressed her back, drawing small circles.

"I feel bad," Caroline suddenly mumbled, breaking the comfortable silence, "I know I should grieve Bonnie and Damon, but all I'm able to think about is what I would do, if you're the one who was gone and for some reason it scares me more than anything else…"

"For some reason?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought it was obvious."

Caroline looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, your ego hasn't suffered, that's for sure," she commented, but couldn't help a small smile. Deep down, she knew why the thought of losing the hybrid scared her so much, but there was no way she would tell him, at least not yet. Caroline gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand in hers and started to pull him through the woods. Klaus followed her without question, a permanent smile plastered on his lips.

"Thank you," Caroline said her voice barely audible for the normal listener. Klaus looked at her questioning.

"For being here and well, for not keeping your promise to never come back," she elaborated with a shy smile. He nodded understanding and tightened his hold on her hand. They continued to walk in silence. There was so much, which needed to be said, but for now, this was enough. The warmth created from their joined hands, spread throughout Caroline's body like a pleasant wave. She moved her fingers slightly, in between his, intertwining them in order to be closer and more connected. Klaus met her eyes with a smile, by her subtle act. Long cones of pink light broke through the threes, from the setting sun, signalling another day coming to an end.

"How long are you staying?" Caroline asked, as they exited the woods and continued walking through town, towards her house.

"I need to go back first thing tomorrow," he answered, regret evident in his voice. Caroline nodded, a little absentminded. She really had hoped he'd stay a little longer. She realized she knew, close to nothing about what was happening in New Orleans, and maybe that was one of the things, which caused her to worry.

"You know love," Klaus said quietly looking down at their intertwined fingers as they continued down the streets, "I'd love to have you with me in New Orleans, but as it is now, it's far too dangerous for you..."

Caroline glanced at Klaus through the corner of her eyes, feeling just a little disappointed by his words. A small part of her had planned to leave this place and join him in New Orleans. She felt beyond ready as it was now.

"I'm a big girl Klaus; I can fend for myself," she reasoned with a little huff.

"Oh, I know," Klaus told her with a smirk and stopped as they reached Caroline's house, "but I'm not taking any chances, not with you." He said looking at her intensely, "there's a lot going on in New Orleans at the moment and there's a lot of people who doesn't like me very much."

At this, Caroline huffed. It was nothing new that there would be people disliking Klaus, Caroline was sure you could find people like that most places. Klaus looked at Caroline and knew what she was thinking.

"These people are not to be taken lightly Caroline," he stressed, "Wolves and witches, more powerful than any one you've ever come across in Mystic Falls and if they knew about you, they would not hesitate to use it against me and harm you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if anything happened to you..."

Caroline sighed and nodded.

"I understand." She said and bit her lip, her free hand resting on the doorknob, "I just… You said it yourself, that they're more dangerous. You want me to stay away, to be safe, but what about you?" Caroline asked and felt tears emerging as she met Klaus' eyes, "Who's gonna make sure you're safe? This life, being a vampire, living forever, I can't make it without you. As much as I didn't want to, I've come to accept that. Without you, I would be lost…" Caroline admitted, tears running freely by now. Klaus removed her tears with gentle strokes, before leaning forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I know I probably can't promise anything," he whispered, his face mere inches from hers, "But I'll do everything I can to stay alive, for you. I will make the city safe for you, that I can promise."

Caroline sobbed and swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, accepting his words. When it came to death, life was so fragile that you really couldn't promise anything. Caroline knew this, no matter how much it hurt; she knew it all too well, but his words still reassured her, that it would all work out somehow.

Caroline entered her house and dragged Klaus along, still not letting go of his hand. She walked to the kitchen and saw a written message from her mother, telling her that Liz would be on night duty and wouldn't be home until morning. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the convenience. She wasn't sure her mother would be too happy about having the original hybrid back in the house for a visit, but Caroline didn't intend to let him go until she had to. She reluctantly let go of his hand to pour them a drink. Drinks in hands they went to her room and sat down on her bed. Klaus stared telling Caroline about everything that had happened in New Orleans. He told her about Marcel and the vampires, Camille, Davina, Genevieve and the witches, the wolves, Hayley and his newborn daughter, he had sent away with Rebekah. He told her about his past in the city and the dream he and Elijah shared, about making the French Quarter a place, for all supernatural creatures to live in peace. Caroline listened to everything he said, in awe. In the time she had known him, Caroline had come to see small parts of the notorious hybrid that indicated a part of him was still human and he still cared for some things. However, from the thing he told her about the last eight months or so, about his dreams and ambitions, Caroline was seeing a completely new side of him. She couldn't help but being a little jealous of the women, Klaus had been with in New Orleans: the human, the witch and especially Hayley. Klaus had tried to explain how the child had happened, but Caroline still had a hard time grasping it. It should have been impossible, but she was happy for Klaus. Even though he had been forced to send his newborn daughter away for protection, becoming a father, with the responsibilities it brought, still seemed to have a great impact on him. Caroline caught herself admiring him with a smile as he told his tale and becoming more and more grateful that he was there with her in the moment. When Klaus finished, Caroline told her story. About college, Silas, Amara and the origins of the doppelgangers, the Other side, Enzo, the Travellers, Stefan's death and end of Travellers along with destroying the other side and the death of Bonnie and Damon. By the end of her story, Caroline once again felt the tears emerging, thinking about the loss of her friends. Klaus moved on the bed, placing himself behind Caroline and lay his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace, which immediately helped Caroline to relax. They talked animatedly for some time, agreeing that quite a lot had happened over the course of a short time and could really use a long period were nothing out of the ordinary would happen. No plotting enemies, no supernatural intervention or cults who wanted to take over the town for no apparent reason – just plain, boring everyday life. Just for a change. Klaus rested his head on Caroline's shoulder as she leaned into him and took his hands in hers, intertwining them. They sat like that for several moments, none of them uttering a word, just enjoying the feel of being so close, as they watched their joined hands.

"What now?" Caroline asked suddenly, not taking her eyes away from their hands.

"What do mean love?" Klaus breathed next to her ear. Caroline felt the heat rise to her cheeks and knew a blush would be evident, thanks to the blood she had earlier. She turned a little in his embrace, so she was able to meet his eyes.

"I know we didn't talk about this before you left earlier and it was probably mostly my fault, since I wasn't ready, but…" Caroline bit her lip, in her mind going through the things she wanted to say, "which is why I have no right to be angry about some of the things you did in New Orleans and yet…"

"I believe they call it 'being exclusive'," Klaus said slightly amused, "If that's what you want love, just say so."

Caroline blinked and rolled her eyes before giving him a bright smile.

"Yes, that's what I want," she replied with a short determined nod, "which means," she quickly added and raised a pointed finger at him, "no more 'distractions', miraculous loophole pregnancies and most of all, no dying. If you do, I'll come and kill you myself, no forgiveness or second chances." Caroline finished and gave him a stern look. Klaus rose his eyebrows and laughed nodding.

"Fair enough," he said between laughs and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

Stefan leaned against the car in front of the Forbes household, arms crossed and waiting. It was still early, the sun had barely risen, but he'd gotten a text from Klaus an hour ago, telling him to pack up and bring the car to Caroline's house. Stefan smiled to himself. He had texted Klaus yesterday, accepting the offer to go with him to New Orleans. Stefan had been waiting for this, a fresh start somewhere far away from all the drama going on in Mystic Falls. He didn't expect things to be more peaceful in New Orleans, from what little Klaus had told, it sounded to be the exact opposite, but maybe that was what he needed. Something to distract him, some new goals and hard work, to help him move on from Elena and everything that had happened over the last couple of years.

Stefan pushed off the car as the front door opened and both Klaus and Caroline walked out. Klaus fully dressed and Caroline in pyjama hot pants and top. He couldn't help a smile as he noticed the two holding hands. It looked like a year's wooing finally paid off. Stefan met the two half way and gave them a suggestive smirk.

"So, I'd say congratulation is in order?" He said and blinked. Caroline gave him a secretive smile.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" she asked.

"I'm going with Klaus," he answered and nodded towards the hybrid.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed surprised, "Why? Since when?"

Klaus let go of Caroline's hand and excused himself, as he started packing the car, leaving the two friends alone to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk about this to you before," Stefan apologised and walked closer to his friend, "It's kind of spontaneous, but truth is I've wanted to leave this place for a long time, ever since Elena choose Damon. I don't have anything left here Care," he told her, "You need to go back to Whitmore and finish college, move on from this place and everything that happened. I'm happy to see how your relationship with Klaus has evolved. I know a lot of things happened because of him and far from all good, but when I supposedly had my humanity turned off, he managed to grow on me and become a good friend for a time. Deep down and with the right people around him, I know he's a good man and in the end, he'll take good care of you."

When Stefan finished his rambling, Caroline gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I know…" she said quietly and hugged her friend, "promise me you'll look out for him and be careful okay? Make sure none of you do anything rash or stupid, okay?" she pulled back and quickly removed the new tears, threatening to fall. Stefan gave her a reassuring smile and short nod.

"You too. Make sure to get that proper college experience. Go crazy." He said with a wink and walked to the other side of the car to sit in the passenger seat.

Klaus walked up to Caroline as Stefan went in the car. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to start what he had dreaded since yesterday. The unavoidable goodbye. Caroline turned her head, looking at him. Tears already running freely from her beautiful blue orbs. In the next second she had her arms around his waist, her face buried in his chest, and Klaus could hear small sobs escaping her. He returned the embrace, pulling her closer and kissed her head affectionately.

"I'm not good with long distance relationships," Caroline mumbled without looking up, "and I'm going back to Whitmore alone, since Elena isn't ready and Bonnie… I'll be alone in the dorm room, so you have to come visit, since I can't come to you," she continued and looked up, meeting Klaus' eyes, "promise you'll visit, and write or call every now and then, so I'll know you're okay?" she said, her eyes pleading. Klaus pushed a stray hair away from her face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise…" he said, uttering the same words he'd said to her, all those months ago.

"Good…" Caroline whispered and captured the hybrids lips with her own.

The words exchanged were the same, but the meaning behind them, entirely different. Last time, it had been a promise of lasting goodbye, this time it held assurance of not one reunion, but several, along with a future together...

* * *

**A/N:** Soo, what do you all think? Plausible or busted? This contains another klaroline thought I've had. As much as I want, Caroline in New Orleans and the two to be together, I truly believe it would be too dangerous for her to be there at the moment. Klaus let go of Hope and Cami, because it was too dangerous for them to associate with him, I don't believe Caroline would be any different, even if she's a vampire. So again, thought it very plausible that Klaus would tell Caroline to stay away from New Orleans for now, until it's more safe. But that doesn't count for Stefan, obviously :P I love the bromance between Klaus and Stefan and couldn't pass up an opportunity to write them ;)

At first, I didn't really have a title for the story, then I came across a klaroline vid, made to Lea Michele's cover of David Guetta's 'Without you' and it fit perfectly! So I borrowed the title and put the song on repeat as I wrote the story ;P

And lastly, does this have potential to be more than a one shot? Let me know what you think and I'll take it up to revision! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi amazing readers! This isn't exactly another chapter, if you hadn't noticed and I'm sorry to do this. I really hate when the authors leaves messages like this, when you think it's a chapter, but this is a good message, I promise!

I'm just letting you know that there's a sequel up, for this story! It's called 'Relationship 101' so if you liked this story, make sure to chech out the sequel!

Happy reading my lovelies! :)


End file.
